What I'm Thankful For
by JahJah329
Summary: Just a late Thanksgiving special between our Ppgz and Rrbz. I'm not good at summaries... Can Brick cheer up Momoko? Her Thanksgiving went bad and the cause is what her own family said. Words hurt but words can also heal. Does Brick got what it takes to help her and to confess what he always wanted to say.


Disclaimer: I don't owe PPGZ!

JahJah: This is my second story ever wrote. A late thanksgiving story. Main focus on Reds Slight greens and blues By the way the RRBZ isn't villians anymore and they know the girls identity...ANYWAYS lets jump into the story.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Momoko 's POV

I was zooming through the woods fast as my legs could take me until I tripped over something. I glanced to see it was a tree root. I tried to get up but my ankle was hurting bunches with the slightest movement. I think I twisted it. This is the most worse Thanksgiving I ever had. All over teasing. I teared up as the scene overplayed in my head.

Flashback *

No one's POV

Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru was in the kitchen helping the professor with the rest of the meals. Kaoru found a crinkled small paper by the trashcan as she was throwing away wrappers. The tomboy smirked and picked it up. "Wow once again acting boy crazy. Is boys all you cars about "She said. Momoko turned to her and seen the paper. "First of all KAORU that's an old paper I threw out from months ago. I recently cleaned. Second, I stopped being that way" Momoko replied with a slight frown. "Yeah right!, can't fool us Moms" Miyako giggling. "I bet your thankful for all these boys being around" The Green puff teased with a smirk. They was hurting Momoko's feelings. Everyone, even the professor, laughed at the joke. "Oh shut it" Momoko snapped. Miyako stopped laughing after hearing her tone. " It's not my fault you grew up acting like a whore with no boy still" Kaoru spat back. "Kaoru"! Miyako said with a gasp. "Well it's true. She go around liking ANY boy and none like her back in return. Wonder why. " Kaoru said with a shrug. Uh oh. She might of hit a nerve. "You know what " Momoko shouted upset. "Fuck you, Fuck you all!" She exclaimed angrily in tears. She stormed to the door ignoring the hurt faces. "Oh and Happy Thanksgiving "She spat before slamming the door behind her.

End of flashback *

Momoko's POV

Tears silently slid down my face on to the cold ground.I know she was just joking but she's kind of right..

Brick's POV

I can't believe I forgot to pick up this got damn gift! Well, at least it's not misplaced. I placed it in my pocket.I hope she likes it...I couldn't help but to smile but it soon vanishes when I spotted my counterpart on the ground. What's Blossom doing here in the cold? Better yet Momoko since she isn't transformed. Wait..No coat? She must be injured. I flew down feeling worried. "Momo?" I softly called out approaching her. She looked at me crying, "B-Brick?" I kneeled beside her pulling her in a gentle hug. "What's wrong Blossy?" I asked calling her by the nickname I gave her. I notice not only is she starting to freeze but her ankle was real swollen. Who ever made Bloss cry is going to have to deal with me now.

Back at the Professor's*

Kaoru's POV

Silence. We ate in silence. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings! It was just a damn joke. Ugh all this silence in the air is making me think...If it's anything I must say I'm thankful for my sisters. Ew, I'm starting to sound like Bubbles but its the truth. I'm a let her know when she return. I sigh glancing at a sad, distant looking Miyako. She probaly feels guilty as well...

With Momoko Brick*

Momoko's POV

" I guess she's kind of has a point" I muttered as I finish explaining what happened. By now I'm only sniffling. He lifted my chin up to make me stare into his ruby red eyes. Serious and Caring. I haven't even noticed I was looking down this whole time until now. "Blossy thats not true at all. Plus the past is past. You matured into a beautiful, wise minded, caring girl. Your presense is appreciated by everyone, even if they are too stubborn to admit. Oh, and those boys were obviously blind because they're missing out on sometime special" He finished with a gentle but firm tone. I was lost on words blushing. Does these words mean what I think they mean? Does Brick...Like me?

Brick's POV

I took a breath. Now's my chance. "Momoko?" I said taking my fingers from her chin going into my pocket. "Hm?" She replied. "Want to know what I'm thankful for?" I asked. She nodded looking at me curious. I pulled out the small present. "I'm thankful for you being in my life. You mean alot to me. You always will. I could just write a book about how I feel about you"I said blushing a bit. "B-Brick." She stammered with her cotten candy pink eyes shining with happiness. She smiled at me before opening the gift. Its a necklace saying "Blossick" in red. The necklace its self is 15 karot gold. Expensive but worth it. Bloss glanced over the paper and threw her arms around me giving me a hug. "Yes!" She exclaimed. "Yes?" I questioned. "I liked you too. For a while now Bricky. Of course I'll be your girlfriend" She giggled. "One, don't call me that and two, I noticed" I said putting the necklace on her. "Thanks Brick" Momo said happily kissing my cheek making me blush slightly. She laughed at my reaction. I kissed her for a good few seconds before breakkng it with a smirk. "Now who's blushing Blossy?" I asked looking at her blushing face. She's just to cute. I sent a quick text filling in my brothers on what's going on before helping her on my back.

*At the Professor house*

Miyako's POV

I'm just sitting in the room upset worried about Blossom. She been gone for an hour now. Boomer just texted me not too long ago saying Brick's missing as well. I hope their ok. It's my fault Momo-chan left. Just then Boomer sent me a text back.

My Bommie:

Bubs Brick is with Blossom. He's helping her home. Before you get all worried she's ok. Just a bad sprain. So smile, since she is beautiful.

I smiled. Boy friend I can ask for. I ran out the room to tell Kaoru.

Kaoru's POV

Why did I even bother to call this pervert. First thing he say on the phone is about my ass. Ugh he's my idiotic pervert though. "So I guess my brother is with your sister buterbabe" He informed me. Say what now? "When- No better question. Why?" I asked. Brick better not be messing with her. "Brick said something about seeing her on the way home and stopped to help her home. She injured her foot Or whatever. " He replied. This would of never happened if I wasn't a bad sister... " Kao?" He said suddenly breaking my thoughts. "Hm?" I said. "What's Wrong?"Butch said worried I frownes saying, "This would of never happened if I would of never took the teasing to a new level. Man I'm a bad excuse of a sister Butch. I messed up. "Buttercup not all siblings are perfect. We all make mistakes growing up. Plus were the greens. We can't get any kinder" He said. I couldn't help but to laugh at that last part. Butch is something else. " Oh and Butterbabe if you say that again your ass isn't going to be the only thing I'm grabbing". he said. FUCKING PERVERT BAKA!!!! I blushed. I know that bastards smirking. "Kaoru?" Bubbles said. " Got to now Butch talk to you later" I said before hanging up to see what Miya want.

*With the Reds*

Momoko's POV

Wow I can't believe were together now. I bet Kaoru and Miyako is going to love to hear this! Yes, I'm blushing but also frowing. Not because of Brick but because of the tension I might come home to. He letted me down a few blocks away. I stood in front of him smiling. Its like he stood the worry out my body. He wrapped his arms around my waist leaning close to my lips. Me, being the one who just wants to kiss him already, wrap my arms around his neck closing the gap. This kiss lasted...About a good minute before we broke apart. He held my hand guding me to the house. I was walking fine. As I reached the door I was surrounded by the professor and girls telling me how sorry they was.I just giggled squeezjng Brick hand letting them know its okay. I needes the joke anyways.Of course they didn't understand but Bricl and I did. I guess love is a cure I needed all along.

To either be continued or End.

Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
